1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transportation guide mechanism for guiding a conveyed medium, and to a recording device having the transportation guide mechanism.
2. Related Art
Printers such as those used in electronic cash registers in POS (point of sale) systems are generally used to issue receipts by printing to rolled recording paper using a thermosensitive print head, for example. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2000-167799.
Because printers of this type are built into a cash register or other ticket-issuing device, the recording paper that is printed and discharged from these printers is guided to a ticket exit rendered in the housing of the ticket-issuing device and discharged from the ticket exit.
In order to remove paper jams in the paper feed mechanism that conveys the recording paper and for cleaning and maintenance, it must be possible to open and close the paper feed mechanism by, for example, swinging the paper feed mechanism open and closed to the printing unit.
However, while a space must be provided between the ticket exit of the ticket-issuing device and the paper exit of the printer in order to provide the space required to open and close the paper feed mechanism so that the paper feed mechanism can be opened and closed, the recording paper discharged from the paper feed mechanism can leave the transportation path at this gap, resulting in the paper not being guided to the ticket exit rendered in the housing of the ticket-issuing device.